


The Best Birthday Present Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gloria is left alone on her birthday, Claire comes by and helps Gloria celebrate in a very special way that will change both of their lives forever.





	

The Best Birthday Present Ever

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Modern Family

Claire Dunphy

Gloria Delgado-Prichett

Gloria is left alone on her birthday, Claire comes by and helps Gloria celebrate in a very special way that will change both of their lives forever.

Claire/Gloria

Rating M

Romance

**Chapter 1**

"Ayiee! What do you mean you are going to a football game with Manny and Phil?" Gloria Delgado-Prichett asked her husband Jay angrily.

"Sorry honey, but it's the 49ers and the Dolphins and the tickets are on the 15 yard line, they cost me a lot of money." Jay said in his defense.

"Fine, I'm glad that you take such pleasure in breaking my heart, Jay." Gloria says before she turns and walks away from her husband.

Gloria went to the mall and bought herself a sexy red nightie and a pair of red high heels. "Not exactly how I wanted to spend my birthday." Just then Gloria saw Claire coming towards her, wearing a bright smile.

"Hello Gloria." Claire said in greeting. "Hi Claire, what are you doing here?" "Oh, just thought I'd get out of the house for a while since Phil is at the game with Jay and Manny and Alex and Haylet are at sleepovers. Are you enjoying your shopping?" the blonde asked. "Not really, I just finished up and I was going to head home and hop in the shower." Gloria answered sadly.

Claire wrapped an arm around Gloria and pulled the younger woman closer to her.

"How about we go to my place and I'll help you celebrate...Just us girls, what do you say?"

Gloria smiled at Claire's proposition, she really didn't want to spend her birthday all by herself.

Claire wrapped an arm around Gloria as they left the mall together, Gloria gets in her car and follows Claire to her house, after parking beside Claire's car Gloria grabs her bags from the backseat and goes inside with Claire.

Once inside Gloria sets her bags down in the living room, Claire came out of her and Phil's bedroom wearing a big smile.

"I have a surprise for you." Claire said with a nervous laugh.

"Lead the way, Claire." Gloria said. Claire took Gloria's hand and the two women walked down the hallway to Claire's bedroom. Claire closed the door behind Gloria.

"So Gloria, what did you have planned for your birthday?" Claire asked, "I uh... was planning on just having a small romantic dinner with Jay, but he'd rather be a some stupid sporting event. Just like always."

"Gloria, do you feel loved by Jay?" "No, I don't Claire." Gloria said as she began to tear up.

"Oh Gloria." Claire said in a gentle whisper before she walked over to Gloria and sat down beside her. Then Claire hugged Gloria.

Gloria laid her head on Claire's right shoulder and sighed. "First I find out that my Husband is cheating on me with a college admissions officer and that my Husband nor my Son would not even spend my most special day with me, no one loves me."

Claire stroked Gloria's back gently and whispered soothing words to her. "I'll love you if you want me to Gloria." Claire said. Gloria looked up at Claire and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Claire leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Gloria's, then she pulled back.

"If you need someone to love you Gloria, let me do it." "Claire, I... I do not understand." Gloria stammered.

"Gloria, I've had a huge crush on you for about six months now, all I want is for you to know about my feelings for you. I completely understand if-." Gloria cut Claire off by kissing her passionately, she pushed Claire back onto the bed gently. Claire felt Gloria's tongue invade her mouth and wrestle with hers.

Claire moaned into Gloria's mouth as she caressed Claire's thighs and behind with her hands, Gloria moved her mouth down to Claire's neck. The older woman started by playfully nipping Claire's neck before she began kissing and sucking on it, Claire smiled and closed her eyes as she ran her hands up and down Gloria's soft, round booty. "Oh Gloria, pl-please don't stop." Claire groaned. Gloria kept up her attack until Claire had a large hickie on her neck. Claire wrapped her arms around Gloria and climbed on top of her. "Gloria, I'm going to make this a birthday that you'll never forget." Claire said seductively.

Claire slowly undressed Gloria. Now completely naked Gloria looked up at Claire with lust in her eyes, Gloria watched as Claire slowly undressed herself in front of her.

"Gorgeous." Gloria whispered, Claire blushed before Gloria. The older woman pulled Claire down on top of her, Gloria pressed her lips gently against Claire's. Claire opened her mouth which allowed Gloria to push her tongue inside Claire's mouth. Claire's head was spinning as she was kissing Gloria deeply, she stroked Gloria's body as she started grinding back and forth on her crotch.

"Aiyee C-Claire... Mmmmm, oh yes, keep going." Gloria moaned.

Gloria arched her back and screamed Claire's name, Claire loved the sound of her name coming from Gloria's mouth. It drove Claire wild with lust, she pulled Gloria up and kissed her neck roughly.

"Ooh, that feels sooo good Claire." Gloria moaned.   
  
"Heh I'm just warming up, baby." Claire said, Gloria shivered in delight. Claire got off the bed and walked over to her nightstand and opened it, inside was a collection of strap-ons, about ten in all. Claire grabbed a red 9" long strap-on and secured it to her waist, then she made her way back to the bed.

Gloria spreads her legs for Claire, who slowly and gently pushed her fake member inside Gloria. Claire pushed her toy cock inside Gloria's waitiing pussy, which caused Gloria to gasp and moan loudly.

"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, Sta-Stay, right there, Claire." Gloria moaned as Claire grabbed her hips and started pushing her body into Gloria's.

"OHHHH!!!" Gloria moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Claire continued to ravage her body, Gloria arched her back as she came.

Claire and Gloria both sighed, Gloria wrapped her legs around Claire's waist and Claire held Gloria up against the headboard while she pounded Gloria's soaked pussy hard.

"Mmmmm... Oh Gloria, you're soooo tight babe, I love the feel of your body." Claire said before she was silenced with a deep kiss from Gloria. Gloria reached up and squeezed Claire's right breast, teasing the slack nipple until it hardened which made Claire break their liplock. "Happy birthday Gloria." Claire whispered.

"Thank you so much, Claire." Gloria replied.

Later on Claire woke up and turned to see Gloria lying in bed next to her, the blonde smiled at the sleeping brunette.

_'Gloria told me that she has a crush on me, oh God, what should I do?_ Claire wondered to herself, just then Gloria stirred beside her in the bed.

"Aye aye, I slept wonderfully, thanks to you, Claire." Gloria said before reaching up and gently stroking Claire's face with her left hand.

"I wish that we could stay like this forever." Gloria whispers.

"Me too, Gloria." Claire said. "But I think I'd better get home before Phil and the girls get here." Claire said sadly.

"You are right, Gloria, but let's do this again sometime." Claire said.

Gloria quickly showers and redresses herself before leaving Claire's house and returns home and tries on her new clothes, thinking of Claire all the while.

　

　

 

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


End file.
